criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amidst the Trees
Amidst the Trees is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Evergreen Plains district of Aetherbourne. Plot After the commotion in Theresa Harbor, we go here to Evergreen Plains, in hopes to shed light on the enigmatic ♤. We are greeted by a distress call that allegedly saw body parts pinned on trees. Going to the scene of the crime, it was found out that Kampfer Fritz, a student of St. Augustine University, had been gruesomely murdered. We first talk to Reverent Baptiste, a priest whose flyer was found at the crime scene. He only says that he gave flyers to every student he had come across, he may not know the victim personally. Next, we speak to Eidelweiss Fritz, the victim's cousin, about her late relative. She only claims that Kampfer was an average college student, but did not have any feuds or issues so far. Then, we interrogate Professor Phelps, who gave the victim an immensely high grade, who states that the victim was a very bright student, with an exceptional knowledge in botany. In the second chapter, we first talk to Auguste Bernard, the Geochemistry Professor we met before, who failed the victim's essay about Geodes. Auguste merely states that the victim lacked enough proof to support his claims, and did not mean to tag him "Incompetent". After that, we interrogate Eidelweiss again after reading her angry messages. She states that the victim was a freeloader, always taking advantage of her abilities. Third, we talk to Julius for a second time, after wanting to meet up with the victim at the scene of the crime. Julius defends himself by claiming that he just wanted to show the victim some 100 year old trees since the victim was interested. We also have a word with Emmet Emerson, the janitor, who gave the victim a paper. He dismisses our claims that he had killed Kampfer because the paper was just a ticket, so that the victim would not leave his experiments unattended again. Mid-investigation, it was found out that Auguste Bernard, the Geochemistry professor who failed the victim, was actually the victim's own uncle. This information was proven by Auguste, but he states that he treats all his students equally, no more no less. Next, we learn that the victim had been taking various tools and materials from the janitor's closet for his projects. Emmet, being the janitor, knew about this and even reported it to the principal. However, it was of no use since Kampfer died anyway. Lastly, we talk to Reverent Baptiste, about the photo of him going to the brothel. He defends himself by claiming that the brothel was filled with less fortunate families, and only wanted to help them. After all this, the killer turned out to be the victim's own Botany Professor, Julius Phelps. However, unlike most cases, it is Julius himself who comes and turns himself in. Unbeknownst to everyone else, the killer greatly loved Kampfer, to such an extent where it could be considered lust. On one fateful day, he decided to profess his love to the victim, hoping he'd love him too. However, the victim turned down Julius, for he could not return the same great love he was being offered. At a loss of words, Mr. Phelps grabbed a machete from the botanical lab and passionately severed the victim's parts. After the occurred event, he decided to pin the parts on the same trees he had shown to Kampfer, when he was still alive. Judge Arceneaux sentences him to life in prison, for the heinous and grisly murder of Kampfer Fritz. Subsequently after the trial, Mr. Bernard requests us to find locate the Aeium (the same extraterrestrial stones from a past case) shards, allegedly reported to be with the victim. We do find it within the victim's bedroom, faintly radiating in the dark corner. After analyzing the rock sample, we find out that this same shard could either enhance one's intelligence, or ultimately regurgitate the blood flow and turn the unfortunate one's demise. We return it to Auguste, who thanks us greatly. The Reverent then comes to the station requesting help. He says that an important memento got lost in the forest, After finding the said memento, we learn that Samuel Woods, our very own partner, was once part of the seminary of Evergreen Plains. However, instead of looking back, he puts all that behind due to a traumatic event, that lead to him joining the police academy. Archiving through some old articles, we find out that Samuel's grandmother was killed by The Silencer, a prolific serial killer with a current body count of 27. We talk to Reverent Baptiste about the aforementioned menace and he states that he wishes only enlightenment for this man and that he return to God's will. After all this we go talk to Fabian, the estranged father of Samuel, in hopes to shed light on this event. Summary Victim * Kampfer Fritz (Dismembered Parts found pinned on different trees) Murder Weapon * Machete Killer * Julius Phelps Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks Black Coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to the Greenhouse Lab *This suspect drinks Black Coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to the Greenhouse Lab *This suspect drinks Black Coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to the Greenhouse Lab *This suspect drinks Black Coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to the Greenhouse Lab *This suspect drinks Black Coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has access to the Greenhouse Lab *The killer drinks Black Coffee *The killer is Male *The killer is at least 40 years old *The killer has blonde hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Forest Grounds (Clues: Victim's Body Parts, Faded Flyer, Plastic Pieces) *Examine Faded Flyer (Result: Unknown Man) *Identify Man (New Suspect: Reverent Baptiste) *Interrogate the Reverent *Repair Plastic Pieces (Result: Unknown Barcode) *Analyze Barcode (New Crime Scene: Greenhouse Lab) *Investigate Greenhouse Lab (Clues: Locket, Plant, Waste Bin) *Examine Locket (New Suspect: Eidelweiss Fritz) *Inform Eidelweiss of her cousin's death *Examine Plant (New Suspect: Julius Phelps) *Talk to Julius about his remarks on the victim *Look Through Waste Bin (Result: Disembodied Hand) *Autopsy Hand (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer has access to the Greenhouse Lab) *Autopsy Victim's Body Parts (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer drinks Black Coffee) *Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Stained Papers, Victim's Laptop) *Recover Stained Papers (New Suspect: Auguste Bernard) *Ask Auguste why he failed the victim's essay (Attributes: Auguste drinks Black Coffee) *Unlock Victim's Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (03:00:00; Result: Eidelweiss' angry messages) *Ask Eidelweiss why she thought the victim was a parasitic weed (Attributes: Eidelweiss has access to the Greenhouse Lab; New Crime Scene: Lab Garden) *Investigate Lab Garden (Clues: Clipboard, Torn Paper, Stained Handtowel) *Examine Clipboard (Result: Unelligeble Message) *Examine Message (Result: Julius' Message) *Ask Julius why he wanted to meet the victim at the forest grounds (Attributes: Julius has access to the Greenhouse Lab and drinks Black Coffee) *Examine Torn Paper (New Suspect: Emmet Emerson) *Talk to Emmet about his remarks on the victim (Attributes: Emmet has access to the Greenhouse Lab) *Collect Sample from Handtowel (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Substance (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is Male) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Faded Photograph, Metal Pieces, Locked Box) * Examine Faded Photograph (Result: Photo of Reverent Baptiste) * Ask the Reverent if he really did go to the brothel (Attributes: The Reverent drinks black coffee) * Repair Metal Pieces (Result: Shears) * Examine Shears (Result: Emmet's Shears) * Talk to Emmet about his shears (Attributes: Eidelweiss drinks black coffee) * Unlock Box (Result: Photograph of Auguste and Kampfer) * Ask Auguste about his relation to the victim (Attributes: Auguste has access to the Greenhouse Lab) * Investigate Tree Bushes (Clues: Pile of Soil, Metal Pieces) * Look Through Pile of Soil (Result: Victim's Head) * Autopsy Head (15:00:00; Attributes: The Killer is at least 40 years old) * Repair Metal Pieces (Result: Machete) * Analyze Machete (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer has blonde hair) * Take Care of the Killer Now! * Go to The Silence of the Trees (1/6) The Silence Of The Trees (1/6) * See what Auguste wants * Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Green Shards) * Analyze Shards (24:00:00; Result: Green Aeium Shards) * Return the Aeium shards to Auguste (Reward: Sweater Vest) * Help the Reverent with his problem * Investigate Forest Grounds (Result: Torn Photograph) * Piece back the photo (Result: Unknown Man) * Identify man (New Quasi-Suspect: Samuel Woods) * Ask Samuel about his past in the seminary (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Investigate Lab Garden (Clues: Julius' Cabinet) * Look Through Filing Cabinet (Result: Faded Papers) * Examine Faded Papers (Result: Silencer News) * Analyze News (03:00:00; Result: News about The Silencer) * Talk to the Reverent about The Silencer (Reward: Burger) * Move On to the Next Case! (1 star) Trivia Navigation